comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Arrow (s4 ep16 Broken Hearts)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW ARROW YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM The episode opens on a young couple, bleeding and tied to chairs, while Cupid circles them, singing a love song. She grills the pair on how much they love each other, and when they pledge true love, she kills them. In court, Damien Darhk’s attorney insists that he was a victim, not a perpetrator, and that the case against him should be dismissed. The judge says that before she does that she will hear evidence from Laurel. At Oliver’s apartment, Felicity is in the process of moving out, and asks Oliver to cancel the wedding venue so that she can uninvite the guests. The asks about Team Arrow, and he says that she’s of course still a part o the team, regardless of their status as a couple. In the flashback, Oliver, Taiana, Reiter and others make their way through a subterranean hallway. They come to an altar where there’s a horned mask, and Reiter says that he came from an African village that was razed to the ground. When Oliver challenges him on how different he’ll be than the ones who burned his village down, he says that he’s very different and shoots someone. At the lair, Laurel comes in to tell the team she needs evidence, and that the Ghosts took their cyanide capsules. Thea and Felicity offer to testify about their own abductions, and Felicity reveals to the team that they’s broken up with Oliver. Oliver is summoned to a crime scene by Lance, who shows him the bodies of the two young lovers, arranged in a heart shape around a note that says “Love is dead.” Back at the lair, Diggle reveals that Cutter worked her way off of Task Force X. It turns out the victims were wealthy, engaged socialites. In court, Darhk’s lawyer interrogates Diggle, saying that he has evidence that Diggle helped Thea buy cocaine. After they all leave the courtroom, Team Arrow is worried that Darhk’s lawyer will unmask them all as vigilantes. Lance agrees to testify, in spite of the danger to himself, but Laurel isn’t hearing it. Felicity calls with the location of Cupid, who has taken another celebrity couple hostage. She’s driving them around in a limo, which Team Arrow pursues through Pennytown. Thea, clinging to the roof of the limo, is injured when it crashes through a garage. Oliver tells Diggle to look after his sister, and drives his motorcycle into the warehouse where he causes the limo to crash, but Cupid has already left it and is using the car as a distraction. After she hits him a few times, he manages to tie her up with a bolo arrow, but she slips her bonds and escapes while he’s focused on saving the hostages. Team Arrow figures out that she’s targeting celebrity couples, while Felicity is being un-subtlety furious. Thea and Diggle tell Oliver to ask her to come back to him. In the flashback, the man Reiter shot dies, and his soul enters the idol on the altar. Eritrea reaches out to it, and a tattoo on his arm glows. He says that he’s absorbing the power of a single life, and instructs his gunmen to kill the rest of them topside. At Laurel’s apartment, Lance comes to see her, asking about other potential witnesses from Oliver’s holiday party. When she says none of them agreed to testify, and that she can’t get immunity for her father, Lance says that the wants to testify anyway. Finally, she agrees, but on the condition that he says he acted under duress. At the lair, Felicity has analyzed a scrap of Cupid’s costume to determine that she’s likely hiding out at a long-term storage facility for wedding dresses. The team heads to the location, and Diggle finds a corner of the room set up as a shrine. They find Oliver and Felicity’s engagement announcement, which he takes to the lair and suggests they get married to move the target off of an innocent couple and onto them. Felicity doesn’t want to make herself a target, but reluctantly agrees. They decide to leak that there’s a private, secret wedding going on. In the flashback, Oliver and Taiana run out of cave to run through, and get a call on the CB radio from Reiter, saying that he’s going to come after them if they don’t come back. In court, Lance admits to everything he did for Darhk. On cross-examination, they can’t poke a hole in his argument because he points out that he’s destroying his career and probably his life by doing so. At Oliver and Felicity’s wedding venue, there’s no sign of Cupid yet. Felicity enters, and Oliver is blown away. Felicity is impatient. The Justice of the Peace tells them that they have written their own vows, and while Felicity’s are perfunctory, Oliver’s are in-depth and heartfelt. As Felicity is about to respond tearfully, Cupid shows up and starts shooting arrows. She fires one right at Oliver, seemingly piercing his heart, and then sets off a device that she says will bring down the building on top of Felicity. Oliver gets up, revealing that his bodyguard insisted on kevlar. She asks what their plan is for the explosives, and after a monologue about her broken heart, she says that she’s just cutting out the middle man in the whole “till death do us part” thing. Felicity talks her down, saying that love doesn’t equal death, that love is life. She delivers a speech that mirrors Oliver’s vows, saying that their love gives her life meaning and purpose, and that it’s worth living for. And just as Cupid is about to tearfully submit to Felicity’s influence, Team Arrow comes in to stop her. After a tussle, Thea ties her up and Oliver shoots her in the leg. After the ceremony, Cupid is pulled way by police and Oliver and Felicity talk about their respective admissions. Oliver wants to get together to talk about it, but Felicity doesn’t want to commit to a time. Thea comes to reveal that the judge is about to render a verdict on the Darhk case, and so Felicity leaves to change out of her wedding dress. In the flashback, a pair of Reiter’s men come after Oliver and Taiana, but the pair disable them and take their guns. In court, the judge acknowledges that the evidence against Darhk is flimsy, but that Lance’s testimony was compelling, and so Darhk’s motion to dismiss has been denied. At the police department, Lt.Pike tells Lance that he’s being suspended and asks for his badge and gun. Laurel offers to defend him in front of Internal Affairs, but he tells her to focus on the case. Back at the lair, Oliver is watching the news when Felicity comes to see him. He tells her that he meant everything he said in the wedding, and Felicity says she loves him but she can’t marry him. She says that no matter how much he loves her, there will always be a part of him that defaults back to the man who was stuck on the island alone, and came to the city alone. She believes he’ll never truly be able to change, and she apologizes, but says she was wrong when she convinced him that they could have it all. She tells Oliver that she’s leaving Team Arrow because it’s too hard to be around it but not be with him. She tells him that they’ll be fine without her, and that there’s no fixing what’s wrong with their relationship. She says she doesn’t want to let him go, but she’s already gone. In jail, Darhk is escorted to his cell, where he pulls a ring out of his mouth and places it on his finger, then looks like he’s meditating and smiles. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Arrow Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow Category:Thea Queen - Speedy Category:Laurel Lance Category:John Diggle Category:Felicity Smoak Category:Carrie Cutter - Cupid Category:Quentin Lance Category:Damien Darhk Category:Baron Reiter Category:Taiana